forest of serenity
by prejudicezombie
Summary: This is my work in progress. It's a original story done by me and I tried my hardest on the grammar and flow. This is an adventure, drama, fantasy, and romance story about a girl who gives up everything to help her people prosper. Set in fantasy land, our heroine goes on an adventure and discover things about the mysterious Forest of Serenity.
1. the changing tide

Chapter One: The Changing Tide

Enter the realm

Where no one may step

Shadows watch

Where beasts once creped

Silence sweeping through

It fallows

Don't stop. Keep walking

Leave at once! This ground is hallow.

The wild wind blew through my hair causing it to be in a tangled mess. Frustrated, I quickly moved my hands to neatly place my hair back into the head dress. I had taken it off earlier because it was getting hot, now a storm was brewing in the midst.

"So much for having a beautiful day." I sighed dragging my feet up the large hill that lead into the village. Lush green grass grew all long the rolling hills that surrounded the tiny village that was located in a small valley. Towards my back was the ever present forest that made shivers run down my spine.

Climbing to the top I could spot the smoke coming out of the square wooden buildings. Children ran about laughing and throwing rocks at each other. A large girl chucked a rock at a little boy that grazed his forehead. He fell down crying and rubbing wear the rock had had struck him. A small group of kids started to gather around him to comfort his pain.

About three hundred years ago is when my ancestors moved to this peaceful grassland or rather moved here by force. During a time of war and conquest our clan had upset the ruler of our Empire known as the Korol, who was displeased by our lack of commitment to his forces. At that time we didn't have enough reinforcements to give to the empire. Most of our clan's men had already died fighting in other lands. After the fighting sized we were relocated to the opposite side of the forest for lack of as punishment. However this was not entirely a bad thing at least we had peace, but some still have ill will against the monarchy.

When I finally reached the village tiny rain drops began to dot the ground causing the air to smell like earth. I quickly ran into the great hall in the center of the village. The two large wooden doors creaked as I pushed them open. The hall was a large wooden building with wood beams that had elaborate carvings of beasts and hunters etched into them. I slowly walked pasted my favorite beam that had a carving of a hunting dog with its large body taking most of the space. Behind it creped a hunter with an arrow notched in the bow stalking behind the dog. The carving of the man was astounded to me since I was a child. I have always loved looking into the hunters noble eyes that had an intense gaze to them making him look focused.

A large fire was blazing in the middle of the hall lighting up the building tall ceiling. The men were gathered around it some were seated on large lounge pillows while the elderly men huffed on long pipes. Propped up on his elbow sat my grandfather stroking his long bread as he listen to one of the other elders. He had a sleepy look on his face until he caught sight of me sneaking by. My eyes meet his and he gave me a wink, but kept to his conversation.

Silently, I creped to the fire and sat on one of the pillows. I stretched my cold hands to warm them over the fire pit which was also had carvings of beasts but instead it was etched in metal. There was only a few woman sitting in the hall who were weaving fabric under the dim light. Every once in a while they would stop their work and fix their head dresses. All women in the village wore the elaborate head dress which was a large head band with complex patterns and knot designs. Married women wear a shawl which is placed over the head band which could be tied at the nape of the neck or left loose. The men also wore a fur rimed hats that were only worn by married men. This style of dress is what defines our clan known as the Kryshka which means cover.

The rain began to increase outside and more men trickled inside to keep dry. "It's outrageous!" the elder who was talking to my grandfather cried. This caused a lot of people ears to turn towards their conversation, some ever walked closer to get in on the topic. "The Korol actually giving us an invitation." The elder said flustered. "It's not an invitation it's a demand and we have to go." Said my grandfather who seemed more awake now.

"Hah. Well I'm not going the whole Korol's army would have drag me out by my feet to get me to go." Huffed the elder whose face was turning crimsoned from the anger he was building up. "Well you're not invited, only a select few and the Lider are going. Besides would you even like crowed celebrations with thousands of people clustering around you?" Grandfather said half smiling causing the elder to settle down "Huh. I guess you have a point." The elder admitted making both the men who knew each other all too well to burst out laughing. "Too bad for those who have to go to that coronation and see that rotten family sitting on their golden thrones!" elder laughed patted grandfather on the back "Someone get me and this friend of mine something to drink so we can celebrate the new Korol!" the elder yelled slightly sarcastic .The men brought out large barrels of wine and started to fill up the metal chalices passing them around. Some began to sing turning the hall into a music house.

All hail! The Korol

His power in the sword

Reining throughout he gathers

The men to fight in honor

Promising him their word

The rain still continued outside patting on the roof that sounded oddly enough like an army of footsteps.


	2. something goes away

Chapter Two: Something Goes Away

Run through the puddles

Crawl in the mud

This is what we call fun

Scream and giggle

Till the day is done

"Vevera!" my mother called to me across the hall. I hadn't noticed her walk in when everybody started drinking. Her eyes kept locked onto me and she gracefully strolled over towards me. My little brother Demyan was hoisted on her curvy hip that both could be made out underneath despite her wearing heavy skirts. Her tall figure took each step with a swing making both her hips going back and forth. My brother rested his little head on her shoulder sucking his thumb.

"Oh goodness. I finally found you and look your soaking wet." My mother said with concern, her face had a little pouty look on it.

"I got caught in the rain before I came into the village and I came in here to dry off." I replied trying not to make eye contact with my mother like a child who was guilty of something.

My mother eyes grew narrow and scanned me and then eyes turned into shock "You should have went to the house and changed instead of coming here" she bent lower "If you cloths where soaked any further you almost be indecent." She said in a hiss.

Looking down I could see my white under shirt was soaking wet all through. The only thing shielding me from embarrassment was my burgundy over dress that covered my chest and darkness of the hall. My heart started to pump and I thought of a thousand solutions to get out of the hall. "I have to get out of here quick and change before someone notices." I looked at my mother pleading with eyes. "Yes you do darling, but don't worry you overdress is covering all the important parts." She said as she undid her headdress vail and rapped around my shoulders. "Now go and get dress then come back to the hall in two hours"

"Huh? What's going on?" I said pulling the thick vail closer. "Your Father is calling a meeting for the whole village and it's very important so hurry along before you become late."

"What's so important that he would call the whole village to a meeting?" I said with a tingle of worry.

"You will find out soon and it's best that he explains the situation. Now go!" My mother gave me a demanding look that prompted me to scurry out of the hall with the vail clinging close to me.

Curious I thought of all the possibilities on what the meeting could be about that needed the whole village's attention. I could only think of one thing that could be a major concern. The Korol.

…..

When I arrived at my house the rain had stopped, but the grey clouds still hanged out in the sky. All houses in the village where made up of wood and stone with large fire pits in the middle with a round cobble stone chimney poking out of the roofs. I opened the wooden door and quietly strode pasted my grandmother who was sound asleep next to the fire. Her mouth was slightly open that sucked in air with a little raspy sounds. I reached my room and tore off my over dress that was heavy from the rain. Then I began to undo my shirt and stripped everything off even my head dress. Bringing out new clothing I redress with a dark blue over dress. I redid my head attire while I looked into the tiny morrow on the wall. Pulling a comb through my damp brown hair a girl no more than sixteen stared back at me. I had my mother's wide checks bones and my fathers green eyes. Every body in my family had brown eyes except for the two of us and that's as far as physical looks went for me and him.

That made me rethink about the meeting that was going to take place soon. My heart started to bear faster just thinking about it and a nervousness washed over me. Slapping my hands to my face I shook my head. I'm just thinking too much into this and whatever it is I'm sure he wouldn't announce it to the whole village if it was something that bad or it would make everybody panic. Just I'm doing now. "Ok! I just need to go and find out and stop freaking myself out" said to myself.


End file.
